Everett Taylor
)]] Name: Everett Taylor Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Academics, mathematics, science, community service, Appearance: Everett is a tall (6'0") heavyset (220 lbs) boy. He has light brown hair, which he keeps short and neat, and dark blue eyes. His face is rounded and chubby, with slightly puffy cheeks. He has no facial hair, as he shaves every morning. Everett always wears a white button-up shirt, tucked neatly into his slacks, and an unpatterned tie. He looks more formal than some members of Bayview's faculty. He wears clothes that are slightly loose on him, in an attempt to mask his rotund figure. He often wears a dark suit jacket to campus, though he has been teased for it in the past, as part of an attempt to look more professional and also to hide sweat stains on the arms of his shirts. Biography: Everett was born on August 6th, 1991, in Saint Paul, Minnesota. He has two younger brothers. From the start, Everett's parents have held him to a high standard. They attempted to instill self confidence in him by encouraging him to be the best he could be. Everett, however, always felt like they expected him to be the best at everything. He became incredibly competitive, trying to outdo his classmates in all areas. As he grew older, Everett spent so much time competing with people that he neglected his own health, overeating greatly. Everett grew rather overweight, partly because of his poor health habits, and partly due to genetic predisposition, both of his parents being large. This hurt Everett's athletic performance. Finding himself unable to keep up with his classmates in sports, Everett dedicated himself entirely to academics. He began to study obsessively for tests. While relatively intelligent, Everett lacked the natural talent many of his classmates possessed. He quickly rose in academic standing in his middle school class, but never made it to the top. When the time came to go to high school, Everett selected Bayview Secondary School, in large part because it is not the premier school in the district. He thought that he would easily be able to outdo everyone else there academically. This has turned out not to be the case, but Everett has taken it well. He has changed his goals towards college, applying to every college he can. A few fairly competitive schools have accepted him, though he has not chosen yet, having decided to take a semester off to decide what he wants to do with his life and figure out which school is best for him. Everett has gotten four Bs in his time at Bayview, and two Cs, both in gym class. In an attempt to make up for his perceived failings, he took up community service at the start of his Junior year, figuring it would bolster his college resume. For similar reasons, he is part of every available academic club, and helps tutor younger students. Everett gets along fairly well with his classmates, as long as they take academics seriously. Since Everett is enrolled in the most challenging classes the school offers, he is mostly among people who care about school at least a little, if not quite as much as he does. He does not resent those who best him; he uses others to gauge himself, and sees being beaten as a sign that he should work harder. Due to his general attempt to appear mature, and his experience working with people of varied ages and dispositions in his time volunteering Everett has developed a laid-back form of social interaction. Unless he is quite upset, he is able to talk easily, casually, and fairly professionally with just about anyone. When he is speaking with another person he regards as a serious student, though, he can sometimes come off as a bit stuck up, casually putting down those who do not make much effort in school. He tries to control this most of the time, but still sometimes slips up. Everett has terrible self esteem. This is partly because he never measures up to his own impossible expectations, and partly because he is ashamed of how he looks. He tried at one point to get in shape, but gave up instead, finding it easier to accept that he would never be as attractive as some of his peers. While he is able to keep his self-doubt and feelings of worthlessness under control for the most part while in company, alone he will often dwell on his perceived shortcomings. Everett has never had a romantic relationship, and has no desire to; a girlfriend would distract him from his studies, and would force him to confront his feelings about his appearance. He figures that, someday when he’s actually made something of himself, he can consider finding a partner. Everett's parents are incredibly proud of him, and let him know so on a regular basis, but they continue to encourage him to push himself, trying to support his ambition. Everett mistakes this for dissatisfaction with his accomplishments, and pushes himself even harder to try to meet an unreachable standard. Advantages: Everett is very dedicated, and can pursue tasks tirelessly. He is also highly book smart. He has good social skills, being able to easily carry on conversations with most of his peers.. Disadvantages: Everett is massively out of shape. He also has severe self esteem problems. Finally, he is unskilled with things that can't be learned from books; most of his knowledge is not actually at all practical. Designated Number: Male Student no. 37 --- Designated Weapon: Punctured Life Raft Conclusion: B37, I don't think you need to read a book to realize that your weapon is a representation of your life in Survival of the Fittest: deflated and useless. I guess you could use it to hide under or something until your found and killed? I dunno, I'm not betting much money on B37 here. The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: '''MurderWeasel '''Kills: None Killed By: Janet Binachi Collected Weapons: Punctured Life Raft (assigned) (discarded) Allies: Joshua Krakowski Enemies: Janet Binachi Mid-game Evaluation: '''Everett Taylor started on the mountain after finding his weapon, and resigned himself to the fact that he was going to die. He soon ran into Joshua Krakowski, who was just as scared of the situation as he was. After hearing an explosion, they find the body of the recently deceased Remi Pierce, making Everett become sick on the ground. After a while of trying to tell himself it wasn't real, Joshua offered to try and help him get off the island, which he accepted. They start to make their way down the mountain, but Everett accidentally got too far ahead of Joshua and lost him. Wandering around in the south of the felled forest, he ran into Janet Binachi, who he tried to bluff into thinking he had a gun. Taking this opportunity, Janet used her assigned weapon, her hockey stick, to beat him to death for his weapon. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Ooh, such a brave attempt at bluffing the player! It amounted to zilch, but at least we got a lot of blood! Mr. Taylor, you should really have stayed with your boyfriend, you'd probably be a lot less ''dead ''if you did so. HAHAHAHAHAHA! '''Memorable Quotes: "I got a...A gun. One of those huge pistols you always see in movies. Right in here." - 'Everett's attempt at a bluff turn into his last words.' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Everett, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *A Blank Paper and a Blank Mind *The end of a torment. *What Goes Up... *Just passing the time... *A Walk to Forget *Simply Studying *In The Park *Let the Dance Begin! V4: *Dude, how come I feel like I'm not in Kansas anymore? *Regrets Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Everett Taylor. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Oh man, this is such a good character. I'm almost ashamed to admit now I only read him in full so I could finish this article. Good job, KV! - Inky * Everett was a good, interesting character with a damn good death post. Sad to see him go so soon. - Sunny D33 Category:V4 Students